1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a delivery system for an agriculturally active ingredient (AAI), and, more particularly, to an inert matrix composition (IMC), and a microemulsion concentrate (MEC), in the form of a free-flowing, high melting solid suitable for making an aqueous microemulsion (AME) upon admixture with dilution water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aqueous microemulsions are favored delivery systems for substantially water-insoluble agriculturally active ingredients because they can accommodate high concentrations of such active materials. Furthermore, they are advantageous from the standpoint of environmental safety, are non-toxic and cost effective, and can be delivered conveniently to the desired site by spraying. Commercial aqueous microemulsions of agriculturally active materials generally are obtained by first providing an inert matrix composition of suitable microemulsifiable materials, adding the agriculturally active ingredient to form a microemulsion concentrate, and then diluting the concentrate with water to form the end-use product. Usually, however, the inert matrix composition is a liquid mixture of solvents and surfactants which must be packaged in cans for shipment to a remote location where it can be mixed with the agriculturally active material. It is understandable that the provision of an inert matrix composition in the form of a free-flowing, high-melting solid would offer advantages that the liquid form does not possess with respect to convenience in packaging and ease of both addition of the agriculturally active material and dilution with water.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a delivery system for an agriculturally active ingredient, including an inert matrix composition, in the form of free-flowing, high-melting solids suitable for making a microemulsifiable concentrate and an aqueous microemulsion of the agriculturally active ingredient upon admixture with dilution water.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following more particular description of the invention.